Photograph Checklist
Below is a checklist of all the photographs available in Dark Cloud 2, sorted by first appearance, and omitting most duplicate occurrences (I've listed dupes if they occur at the same point in the game). For a complete list of photos and where to find them all, go to the Photographs / Ideas page. Chapter 1: To the Outside World (Palm Brinks) * Outside: Bar Sign, Barrel, Belt, Bench, Cafe Sign, Cart, Cedric's Shop Sign, Chimney, Clock, Drawbridge, Evening Sun, Flag, Fountain, Lamp, Mailbox, Morning Sun, Morton's Sundries Sign, Parasol, Pipe, Police Sign, Polly's Bakery Sign, Post, Pumpkin, River, Shrubbery, Sign, Streetlight, Sunshade, Table, The Moon, The Sun, Trafic Light, Trashcan, Tree, Weapon Shop Sign, Window, Wooden Box * Bar: Barrel, Bottle, Cart, Chair, Ladder, Lamp, Light, Painting, Piano, Rapper, Table, Wheel * Cedric's Shop: Auto Book Reader, Barrel, Binoculars, Cart, Clock, Constructor, Fan, Old-Style Robot, Rapper, Register, Staircase, Table, Tiny Hammer, Vacuum, Vacuum Bag, Weight Gauge, Wooden Box * Milane's Weapon Shop: Gold Store, Iron Maiden, Lamp, Light, Shield, Show Window, Weapon, Wooden Box * Morton's Item Shop: Book, Chandelier, Clock, Milk Can, Painting, Phonograph, Refrigerator, Register, Vegetables/Fruit, Vending Machine, Wheat Flour * Police Station: Bench, Clock, Post, Shrubbery, Window * Polly's Bakery: Bread, Can, Flower, Oven, Register * Train Station: Barrel, Bench, Blackstone One, Bottle, Bread, Clock, Cup, Flower Chair, Freight Train, Milk Can, Pot, Railroad, Shrubbery, Sign, Staircase, Trashcan, Wooden Box * Underground Channel: Baron's Hangin' On (scoop), Brave Little Linda (missable scoop), Iron Bridge, Night Stalker (scoop), Waterfall Chapter 2: (Inside Blackstone One) * Coal, Firehouse Chapter 2: (Palm Brinks) * Outside: Boat, Bridge, Dell Clinic Sign, Fence, Gate, Monument, Parn's Studio Sign, Pier, Railroad, Rock, Ruler of the Pond (scoop), Staircase * Church: Bench, Candle, Figure, Flower, Rug * City Hall: Bench, Book, Chandelier, Deer Horn, Flag, Glasses Case, Phonograph, Shrubbery, Stand * Claire's House: Chair, Clock, Drawer, Fireplace, Flower, Lamp, Pot, Shrubbery, Staircase, Table, Window * Dell Clinic: Bone, Book, Bottle, Chair, Egg, Eyeball, Flower, Lamp, Painting, Saw, Table, Window * Max's House: Barrel, Bed, Bench, Book, Chair, Chandelier, Clock, Curtain, Deer Horn, Drawer, Dresser, Elena's Portrait, Fireplace, Fish, Flag, Fountain, Ladder, Lamp, Letter, Light, Painting, Palm Tree, Phone, Piano, Pot, Rifle, Robot, Shrubbery, Stained Glass, Stove, Table, Telescope, Vegetables/Fruit * Morton's House: Barrel, Bed, Bottle, Chair, Drawer, Hoe, Lamp, Pumpkin, Refrigerator, Shrubbery, Table * Parn's Studio: Barrel, Bed, Book, Chair, Clock, Cloth, Curtain, Dresser, Figure, Ladder, Lamp, Painting, Paints, Pot, Table Chapter 2: (Sindain) * Outside: Bench, Bridge, Cart, Chimney, Fence, Fruit, Gate, Grass, Jurak's Eye, Jurak's Nose, Log, Pot, Pot Torch, Rock, Tree, Water Wheel, Withered Jurak * Sindain Station: Blackstone One, Flower, Railroad * Firbit's House: Hammock, Pot, Table, Vegetables/Fruit, Wooden Bookshelf * Straw House: Bed, Bottle, Lamp, Pot, Rug * Wooden House: Bed, Lamp * Future Sindain: Find the Golden Egg! (scoop), Hmmm! Jurak (scoop), Jurak Arms Sign, Mushroom, Mushroom Burgers Sign, Quarts, Woody Tailor Sign * Rainbow Butterfly Woods: Dangerous Pumpkin (scoop), Floating Earth Digger (scoop), Gyumo's Yell (scoop), King Mardan (missable scoop), Laffrescia Stem (scoop), Master Utan (scoop), R. Butterfly United (scoop), Spooky Grass Smile (scoop), Tore's Nap (scoop) Chapter 3: (Balance Valley) * Outside: Basket Steamer, Bridge, Chimney, Chinese Lantern, Fence, Gate, Hand-Sewn Silk Flag, Holy Emblem, Lamp, Laundry, Lin's House, Mailbox, Pork Dumpling, Rock, Rotating Sign, Stained Glass, Star Lamp, Torch, Tree, Warehouse, Weather Vane, Well * Balance Valley Station: Bench, Blackstone One, Lamp, Streetlight * Brick House: Bed, Drawer, dresser, Fireplace, Table * Church: Fresco Painting, Holy Emblem, Saint's Writings, Stained Glass * Lin's House: Barrel, Bed, Candle, Dresser, Table * Future Balance Valley: Bridge, Horn, Moon Crystal (scoop) Post, Torch * Tool Shop: Crescent Shaped Light, Peeping Pole, Starglass * Weapon Shop: Cloth, Hat, Horn, Pot, Shield, Weapon * Lao Chao's Bistro: Chinese Lantern, Lao Chao's Trademark, Pork Dumpling, Runaway Dragon, Scroll, Special Peking Duck * Starlight Canyon: Burning Dragon Fire (scoop), Changing Dog Statue (scoop), Charging Ram (scoop), Face Behind the Devil Mask (scoop), Flying Battleship (scoop), Giant Yorda Tree, Hurray for Rock Man! (scoop), Nice Massage (scoop), Phantom Memo-Eater (missable scoop), Spinning Ivanoff (scoop) Chapter 3: (Palm Brinks) * Fishing Contest Tent: Chair, Elecric Bulletin, Fish, Flag, Glowing Gate, Lamp, Scale, Victory Stand * Outside Fishing Contest Tent: Fishing Contest Sign, Flag, Lamp, Rapper Chapter 4: (Palm Brinks) * Finny Frenzy Tent: Chair, Electric Bulletin, Flag, Glowing Gate, Opposed Island, Victory Stand, Water Tank * Outside Finny Frenzy Tent: Fish Race Sign, Flag, Lamp, Rapper Chapter 4: (Veniccio) * Outside: A Surviving Soldier (scoop), Barrel, Boat, Fence, Iron Shed, Light of Luna Stone, Luna Stone Shards, Palm Tree, Red House, Staircase, Sunshade, Torch, Veniccio's Evening Sun (scoop), Windmill, Windmill Feather * Veniccio Station: Blackstone One, Palm Tree, Railroad, Rock, Torch, Windmill * Iron House: Banana, Barrel, Bed, Egg-Shaped Transmitter, Laundry, Small Generator, T.V., Ventilation * Pau's Cave: Bottle, Drawer, Fish, Lamp, Pot, Rug * Future Veniccio: Searchlight, Symbol of Luna Lab (scoop) * Central Luna Lab: Futuron 800, Neo-Projector, System 5WP2, Work Arm * Luna Lab 1-4: Air Cleaner, Egg Chair, Energy Pipe, Work Equipment, Work Robot * Ocean's Roar Cave: Ancient Mural (scoop), Doctor Jaming (missable scoop), Puppet Shingala (missable scoop) Chapter 5: (Heim Rada) * Outside: Chimney, Cinders, Gate, Generator, Geyser, Hot Springs Spirit (scoop), Hot Springs Pond, Large Crane, Mount Gundor, Mud, Power Arm, Staircase * Heim Rada Stop: * Future Heim Rada: Chimney, Clock, Elevator, Gate, Generator, Hammer, Paznos (scoop), Post, Sunshade, Transmission Device, Work Arm, Work Crane * Item Shop: Book, Bottle, Decorative Lights, Light, Patterned Rug, Sign, Sulphur-Colored Juice * Operations Room: Computer, Light, Propeller, Ventilation * Parts Shop: Decorative Lights, Display Robo, Drum Can, Electric Sesame * Weapon Shop: Hammer, Light, Show Window